


В гибели воробья нет особого промысла

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [23]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: "Кровь в воде", Blood in the Water, Don't copy to another site, Gen, set before Old Wounds, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, время действия - перед "Старые раны"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Три года вокруг Подрывника каждый день погибали одни и те же восемь человек, так что он стал подмечать некоторые особенности их смертей. Например, что Снайпер всегда умирал тихо.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В гибели воробья нет особого промысла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's No Special Providence in the Fall of a Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783418) by [ILoveTeamFortressToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveTeamFortressToo/pseuds/ILoveTeamFortressToo). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Видоизменённая цитата из "Гамлета" дана в переводе М. Лозинского.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Три года вокруг Подрывника каждый день погибали одни и те же восемь человек, так что он стал подмечать некоторые особенности их смертей. Например, что обычно сдержанный Инженер в свою последнюю минуту, истекая кровью на земле, всегда отчаянно выругивался. Или что Солдат всегда умирал с широкой, безумной улыбкой на лице, даже держа в руках собственные внутренности. Или что сам Подрывник, несмотря на боль и тяжесть ран, всегда стремился захватить с собой напоследок кого-нибудь из врагов.  
Или что Снайпер всегда умирал тихо.  
Он никогда не привлекал к себе внимания. Словно кот, он уползал куда-нибудь подальше от остальных, чтобы умереть в одиночестве. Подрывник спросил у него как-то раз, почему. Только раз. Снайпер ответил, что не хочет беспокоить Медика, и затем сменил тему.  
Но привычек своих он никогда не менял. Даже когда вражеский Шпион просёк это дело и по полной им воспользовался. Раз за разом он надолго выводил Снайпера из строя, нанося такие раны, от которых человек умирает далеко не сразу.  
И даже теперь, когда Снайпер умирал от двух сквозных выстрелов. Умирал по-настоящему. В этой затонувшей стране не было аптечек. Не было респауна, где Снайпер проснулся бы живым и здоровым. Не было рядом готового помочь Медика. Рядом был лишь одноглазый шотландец, который никогда ещё в жизни не чувствовал себя трезвее, который делал всё, что мог, лишь бы не дать боевому товарищу утонуть в окрашенной его же собственной кровью воде.  
Может, было бы милосерднее позволить Снайперу уйти под воду. Четыре-пять минут — и всё было бы кончено. Легко и просто.  
Подрывник лишь крепче ухватился за Снайпера. Он просто не мог так поступить с ним.  
— Давай же, приятель, держись за меня, — взмолился он.  
Вокруг царил хаос, в воздухе звенели крики и угрозы. Никто, кроме Подрывника, казалось, не обращал внимания на бледнеющего Снайпера, который всё больше обмякал в его руках. Может, никто не понял, что оба выстрела угодили в Снайпера. Может, каждый слишком сильно волновался за себя, чтобы заметить умирающего сокомандника. Может, они просто забыли, что находятся сейчас в настоящем мире, где после смерти никого не ждал респаун.  
Подрывник не ощущал такой беспомощности с той самой ночи, когда по его вине погибли родители.  
— Снайпер...  
Его зрение затуманилось из-за набежавших слёз.  
Это нечестно. Ведь Медик же был здесь, прямо здесь. Радостно скалился на них сверху, словно какой-то злорадный бог. Он мог спасти Снайпера. Спасительное орудие было прямо у него в руках. И направлено на человека, который только что подстрелил Снайпера.  
— Ну же, парень...  
Снайпер поднял на него остекленевший взгляд наполненных болью глаз, но вряд ли он что-то сейчас действительно видел.  
И, что было ужаснее, больнее всего, — Снайпер по-прежнему не издавал ни звука.  
Обе его руки были заняты, так что он не мог стереть струящиеся по щекам слёзы. Они просочились из-под глазной повязки — он даже не знал, что его левый слёзный поток всё ещё действует. Он хотел бы, чтобы у него никогда не появлялось повода это выяснить.  
Становилось всё труднее держать Снайпера. Тот уже не мог хоть сколько-нибудь удерживаться на ногах, дыхание было тяжелым и прерывистым. Так много крови вылилось из него, что вода вокруг них приобрела красновато-коричневый цвет. Ему оставалось совсем немного.  
— Соберись, друг.  
Подрывник едва удерживал его голову над волнующейся водой. Его тело обвисло в руках Подрывника, словно марионетка с оборванными нитями.  
Его губы шевельнулись, он что-то прошептал — но Подрывник ничего не мог расслышать из-за шума вокруг.  
Кажется, Снайпер говорил «прости».  
«Прости».  
Затем он печально вздохнул.  
И прекратил дышать.

И никто не заметил.  
Вокруг продолжал царить хаос. Лидер напавших выкрикивал приказы. Солдат выкрикивал в ответ всяческие оскорбления, ему вторила на русском Жанна. Шпион, схватив мисс Полинг за плечи, торопливо выкладывал ей варианты действий. Пиро угрожающе размахивал топором. И Медик не сводил внимательных глаз с нового начальника, полностью игнорируя свою бывшую команду.  
Подрывник пытался сказать что-нибудь. Пытался сказать — пока они были заняты тем, что орали, строили планы и вставали в эффектные позы, их сокомандник умер. Но в горле словно встрял ком, и он смог выдавить из себя лишь придушенный всхлип.  
Потому что никто не заметил.  
И никому не было дела.  
Родители Снайпера были мертвы.  
Те, кто назвались его настоящими родителями, бросили его.  
Во всём мире оставалось лишь девять человек, которым могло быть не всё равно. И двое из них где-то далеко, один пропал без вести, один оказался предателем, и ещё четверо слишком заняты собой, чтобы осознать случившееся.  
Лишь Подрывнику оставалось оплакивать Снайпера, цепляясь за его мёртвое тело. Он знал, что уже ничего не поделаешь, но просто не мог отпустить его.  
Если всё пойдёт так, как намечается, то и ему с остальными недолго осталось. Но, по крайней мере, по нему будет грустить мама. И собутыльники. И коллеги. И говорящий меч.  
Но по Снайперу?  
Никто в мире даже не узнает, что он умер. Никому больше он был не нужен.  
Подрывник не знал, что тяжелее — осознание этого или труп в его руках. Их совместная тяжесть давила на него; и он продолжал плакать, а волны вокруг продолжали нарастать. И никто по-прежнему не замечал. Но опять же — ничего удивительного.  
Снайпер всегда умирал так тихо.


End file.
